


Shuffle up and Deal

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Leverage, Warehouse 13
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretend with me that the ladies of <em>Warehouse 13</em> and <em>Leverage</em> inexplicably have a regular poker game.  The story is set sometime before the events of W13's "Buried" episode.  And this is a unique breed of zombies.</p><p>Forgive any mistakes/idiocies, please, as I haven't been able to get a beta for this yet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shuffle up and Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts), [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



> Pretend with me that the ladies of _Warehouse 13_ and _Leverage_ inexplicably have a regular poker game. The story is set sometime before the events of W13's "Buried" episode. And this is a unique breed of zombies.
> 
> Forgive any mistakes/idiocies, please, as I haven't been able to get a beta for this yet.

Looking around the poker table, Myka noted a few things. Parker was sniffing Sophie's head, Sophie nibbling Parker's ear. Claudia was studying Leena intently, as though the prize of the universe were behind her eyes, while Leena looked vague and mumbled something. And, although Myka had won or folded every hand, everyone else had lost at least once -- except the dealer, whose poker face was unsurprisingly good.

Myka glared at Helena. "Where is it?"

"What?" Helena blinked.

Parker began chewing Sophie's hair, and announced around chomps, "Brain chow mein, omnomnom!"

Both Helena and Myka stared momentarily, before Myka tightened her dropped jaw. "The _artifact_ , Helena. Whatever's turning us into . . . _zombies_ when we lose."

Claudia and Leena were making out, but it, too, involved major biting.

"I'm perfectly innocent here," said Helena.

"Innocent, my ass." Myka raised a warning finger when Helena's gaze strayed toward said ass.

Sighing, Helena laid her cards on the table. "Reanimation, of the undead variety anyway, was not my intent. I expected these 'love craft' playing cards would make the gang more amorous, and you might --"

" _Lovecraft_? You have us using H.P. Lovecraft's deck?" Ignoring Helena's smirk, Myka yanked neutralizing gloves and a bag from her pocketbook, and grabbed cards from the unresisting players.

"That's significant?" Helena had schooled her expression.

Myka stopped scooping cards to give her a look. "You don't -- no, of course, you do. Lovecraft was Wells' contemporary, and you wouldn't take an artifact without knowing its effects."

Helena tapped one finger against her mouth. "Perhaps you overestimate my intelligence."

"Not possible," Myka said, hiding a smile.

Taking the final card, Myka sealed the bag, and the deck's hold broke like a wave over the table. At least, Myka thought it had broken; Claudia and Leena had only paused before continuing their makeout session, albeit with less toothy interaction. Myka set down the bag and tapped Claudia's shoulder.

Claudia swatted at Myka without breaking the liplock, through which Leena grinned.

"I don't think they need your assistance," Sophie said and tilted her head. "I do, however, think it's time you told us what you actually do."

"And how much these would fetch on the black market." Parker was gleefully manipulating the cards Myka had just stored, although the bag remained where Myka had left it.

"Because you want me asking what _you two_ do, then?" Myka clamped her hands over Parker's. "At least wear the gloves!"

"Even if they are hideous," Helena said, as Sophie observed, "Those would clash with _anything_."

They smiled at each other. Myka rolled her eyes. "I'm surrounded by children."

Helena slipped the deck from beneath Myka's and Parker's fingers to return it to the bag, and wrapped her arms around Myka's waist while resting her chin on Myka’s shoulder. "Better that than flesh-eating creatures of the night."

Myka turned in Helena's embrace and crossed her own arms. "Hey, you're the one who brought -- who _stole_ that deck. Don't think I'll forget that."

"Really?" Helena pouted slightly.

"Parker, you could learn from her," Sophie said admiringly. At a look from Helena, she added, "some other time. Claudia, Leena, darlings, let's call it a night."

"Hmm, what?" Leena fumbled to her feet.

"What'd we miss? Do we need the cavalry?" Claudia's hand caught Leena's, keeping her close.

Myka glanced from one woman to another, her gaze finally landing on Helena, who raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Myka's mouth opened, closed, opened again, and she sighed, "'Night, everyone. We'll explain . . . something. Later."

"Lovely." Helena stroked Myka's hair, and Myka dropped her head against Helena's shoulder. "Goodnight, all."

The others' greetings followed as they filed out the door, until Myka and Helena were alone. Myka raised her head again. "You know I can't let this go."

Helena pressed a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, the edge of her lips. "Not even for tonight?"

Gaze narrowing, Myka felt a smile tugging her mouth. She kissed Helena back, and caught Helena's lower lip briefly between her teeth before she said, "Only if we deal with this biting fetish of yours first."

"If you insist," Helena replied with a returned smile. She led Myka to the bedroom, where the gloves came off.

\- end - 


End file.
